1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for managing real-time work information of a motor fitting, and more particularly to the system for managing real-time work information of a motor fitting that performs management upon the motor fitting according to the real-time work information thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, the motor fitting is always popular as the mainstream product in the electric rotating machinery for its usefulness, sturdiness and endurance, no matter in the manufacturing industries or in the consuming industries. Actually, the use of motor fitting has become the inseparable part to people's daily life. In particular, as the progress of the modern technology, it is widely accepted to monitor work information of the motor fitting by proper detection setup. The typical detection setup is mainly to construct sensors to coils, bearings and/or exterior surfaces of the motor fitting, such that the in-situ work information can be transmitted to be computer-monitored or be printed in a control center. However, since the aforesaid detection setup needs a control panel or a central control room to perform the monitoring of the work information, thus operation states or abrupt changes of the motor fitting can't be captured in a real-time manner. Hence, proper in-time management can be provided to meet these possible emergency events in operating the motor fitting, and the practical usefulness and convenience of the detection setup are greatly reduced.